Amarillo, Texas
Amarillo is a city in and the county seat of Potter County, Texas, with a portion of the city extending into Randall County. The population of the city is 190,695, making it by far the largest in the Panhandle, and serving as the major hub for the area. The city was once the self-proclaimed "Helium Capital of the World" for having one of the country's most productive helium fields. The city is also known as "The Yellow Rose of Texas" (as the city takes its name from the Spanish word for yellow), and most recently "Rotor City, USA" for its V-22 Osprey hybrid aircraft assembly plant, as well as "Bomb City". Amarillo operates one of the largest meat-packing areas in the United States. Pantex, the only nuclear weapons assembly and disassembly facility in the country, is also a major employer. The location of this facility also gave rise to the nickname Bomb City. The attractions Cadillac Ranch and Big Texan Steak Ranch are located adjacent to Interstate 40. U.S. Highway 66 also passed through the city. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 57.11% White (108,905) 31.87% Hispanic or Latino (60,774) 6.26% Black or African American (11,937) 4.76% Other (9,079) 15.4% (29,367) of Amarillo residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Amarillo has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for the Panhandle, but considerably safer in comparison to some other major cities in Texas. The city reported 35 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 7.51 murders a year. Pokemon See the Potter and Randall County pages for more info. Fun facts * On May 14th, 2006, a strong F3 tornado tore through portions of Amarillo, causing an estimated $20 million in damages and injuring 53 people. * By the late 1890s, Amarillo had emerged as one of the world's busiest cattle-shipping points, and its population grew significantly. The city became a grain elevator, milling, and feed-manufacturing center after an increase in production of wheat and small grains during the early 1900s. Discovery of natural gas in 1918 and oil three years later brought oil and gas companies to the Amarillo area. * Amarillo has a number of natural attractions near the city. The Palo Duro Canyon State Park is the United States' second largest canyon system, after the Grand Canyon and is located south of Amarillo. Palo Duro has a distinct hoodoo that resembles a lighthouse. Another natural landmark near the city, the Alibates Flint Quarries National Monument is located 30 miles (48 km) north of Amarillo. It is once known as the site for prehistoric inhabitants to obtain flint in order to make tools and weapons. About 100 miles (160 km) southeast of Amarillo in Briscoe County is Caprock Canyons State Park and Trailway, the state park is the home of the official Texas State Bison Herd, who were captured and taken care of by cattle rancher Charles Goodnight. * The city has events and attractions honoring the cowboy and Texas culture. During the third week of September, the Tri-State Fair & Rodeo brings participants mostly from Oklahoma, New Mexico and Texas to Amarillo since 1921. On the Tri-State Exposition grounds, the Amarillo National Center is a special events center for events ranging from national equestrian competitions to motor sports and rodeos. The World Championship Ranch Rodeo sponsored by the Working Ranch Cowboys Association is held every November in the Amarillo Civic Center. Amarillo hosts the annual World Championship Chuckwagon Roundup the first weekend in June. Teams in competition prepare a feast of breaded beef cutlets, mashed potatoes, baked beans, and sourdough biscuits and attempt to duplicate the food served on western cattle trails of the 1860s and 1870s. The Amarillo Livestock Auction on Bull Road holds a free-to-the-public cattle auction on Tuesdays. Now located on Interstate 40, The Big Texan Steak Ranch is famous by offering visitors a free 72 ounce (2 kg) beef steak if it (and its accompanying dinner) is eaten in under an hour. * There's no shortage of amenities Amarillo has to offer. It has Rick Husband International Airport, every big retail name, fast food, hotel and chain restaurant name one can think of, a country club, botanical gardens, Tradewind Airport, dollar stores, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of shopping centers, Amarillo College, the main campus of the Texas Panhandle Battle Academy, a zoo, Wonderland Amusement Park, Westgate Mall, a couple of golf courses, plenty of sports complexes and public battle fields, Ashley HomeStore, a few truck stops, plenty of auto parts places and car dealerships, an aquarium, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities